Dernières pensées d'une âme en peine
by Angie Withlock
Summary: Les Derniers mots d'un homme rongé par la culpabilité depuis plus de 15 ans. Quelques spoilers du Tome 6.


Disclamer : Tout les Personnages appartient à J.K Rowling.

Bonne Lecture !

_Oui ! J'ai peur, oui ! J'ai trahi mes amis mais avant de me condamner écouter ma confession, j'ai peur de l'avenir, de cet avenir si noir qui se profile devant nous, je n'ai jamais été courageux comme James, ni sage comme Remus et encore moins téméraire comme Sirius mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à cette guerre qui bientôt va commencer. Un jour, le Professeur Dumbledore à dit qu'il nous faudrait bientôt choisir entre le Bien et la facilité, j'ai vraiment essayé de choisir le bien mais j'avais peur, peur de mourir et cette peur . . . cette peur que nous avons tous face à la mort, fait de nous des êtres humains, ne le nié pas, je sais que tout le monde à peur quand vient le temps du combat. Si les gens n'avaient pas peur cela voudrait dire qu'ils n'ont rien à perdre, et s'ils n'ont rien à perdre alors pourquoi se battent-ils ? Alors oui, j'ai peu à peu céder au Seigneur des Ténèbres contre une protection face à toute cette horreur mais je n'avais pas pensé à l'époque que je perdrais bien plus que ce que j'y gagnerais, j'ai peu à peu vendu mon âme car une fois que l'on a rejoint les mangemorts il n'y a pas de retour possible, pas de rédemption, de toutes façons, je ne croit pas qu'il y en ai un qui ait envie de rejoindre l'autre camp, il faudrait être fou ou vraiment courageux pour trahir le mage noir le plus puissant que la Terre n'ait jamais porter. Mais qui sait, peut-être y a-t-il parmi nous un véritable Gryffondor pourtant je croyais vraiment être le seul._

_Parfois je me pose des questions, pourquoi le Choixpeau m'a-t-il envoyé à Gryffondor ? D'ailleurs il y a-t-il une seule maison de Poudlard qui me corresponde vraiment car je ne suis pas courageux comme les lions, ni intelligents comme les Serdaigles, pas vraiment rusé comme les Serpentards et quant à la loyauté des Pouffsoufles après ce que j'ai fait à mes meilleurs amis je ne crois pas qu'ils m'accepteraient parmi eux. Peut-être es-ce une des raisons qui m'a pousser à rejoindre l'autre camp, le fait que je ne trouve ma place nulle part, peut-être rêvais-je de reconnaisse ?_

_Pourtant la reconnaissance, j'en ai eu plus que ma part, avec les Maraudeurs, pas de solitude, l'amitié, la solidarité primée avant toute chose. Comment se sentir délaissé quand on a les trois meilleurs amis du monde ? Pourtant c'est ce que j'ai ressenti, Oh ! Pas au début, quand il n'y avait que nous et nos célèbres farces qui comptait mais je crois que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que l'on avait grandi et que nos priorités avaient changées, alors je me suis senti trahi et abandonné. Alors comment faire face à l'impétuosité de la guerre quand on croit que vos amis ne seront pas là pour vous soutenir comme ils l'ont toujours fait avant, c'est comme ça que je me suis mis à rechercher ce soutient, cette cohésion et cette force dans un autre groupe. Je dois avouer que je me suis trompé, je n'ai jamais retrouvé cette force qui faisait de nous les célèbres Maraudeurs, cette force que l'on appelle, l'Amitié._

_A James, je voudrai dire Pardon, pardon mon ami d'avoir détruit ton plus grand rêve. Rêve que tu avais mis si longtemps à construire, si longtemps pour conquérir le cœur de la douce Lily et si peu de temps à partager à deux._

_A Lily, je voudrai dire Pardon, pardon de t'avoir enlevé l'espoir de vivre en paix auprès des deux hommes que tu aimais le plus au monde. Toi qui avais toujours défendu les plus faibles, tu t'es sacrifiée pour continuer cette tâche car tu as donné ta vie pour ton enfant ou peut-être . . . était-ce parce que tu ne pouvais plus vivre sans James._

_A Sirius, je voudrai dire Pardon, pardon mon ami de t'avoir volé douze ans de ta vie, de t'avoir privé du privilège de prendre soin d'Harry, de t'avoir volé un frère que tu aimais plus que ta propre chair._

_A Remus je voudrai dire Pardon, pardon mon ami de t'avoir laissé seul, impuissant face au drame qui c'est déroulé, toi qui savait ce qu'était l'exclusion, le rejet et la peur de faire du mal aux autres, tu as vécu l'enfer pendant plus de douze ans, privé de tous les gens auxquels tu tenais le plus, condamné à errer seul._

_Et a toi Harry, je voudrai dire Pardon, pardon d'avoir fait de ta vie un enfer, de t'avoir privé de tes parents et de leur amour, de t'avoir volé ton Parrain, de t'avoir condamné à vivre seul loin du soutient d'un ami._

_Je sais que tout ceci, ne rachètera jamais tout le mal que j'ai causé mais je tenais à libérer mes épaules d'un poids qui les font plier depuis plus de 15 ans, à libérer mon âme d'un peu de cette noirceur qui a envahie ma vie, à retrouver un peu de cette insouciance de la jeunesse qui ait à jamais perdue et à payer la dette que j'ai envers toi, Harry ainsi qu'envers ceux qui, un jour, m'ont considéré comme un ami. Pour cela, je les en remercie et je leur demande si ce n'est de me pardonner au moins de croire à mes profonds regrets et de ne pas jeter le contenue de cette enveloppe seulement parce que la fierté l'aurai emporté sur le bon sens. Je sais que je n'ai pas de leçons à donner mais le seul souhait que j'ai aujourd'hui, c'est que vous m'accordiez si ce n'est votre confiance au moins un peu d'attention._

_Voilà c'était les dernière paroles d'un repentant, je sais qu'à cause de ce que je viens de vous livrez, je rejoindrai bientôt le royaume des morts dans d'atroces souffrance mais si c'est le prix à payer pour ma rédemption alors je suis près à y faire face. Je pris Merlin de vous accordez la victoire et d'obtenir enfin ce monde en paix dont nous avons tant rêvé quand nous étions enfant._

_Adieu,_

_Peter Pettigrew_

Remus referma la lettre qui mettait fin à une vengeance vieille de plus de 15 ans. Queudever, le traitre était redevenu Peter le Maraudeur, l'ami, un Gryffondor. Dans le paquet qui contenait la lettre se trouvait tous les plans de Voldemort, le lieu de ses prochaines attaques, la liste des mangemorts non connus, celles des gens sous Imperium, l'endroit des cachettes des Horcruxes ainsi que de celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Alors Remus laissa couler une seule et unique larme en guise de Pardon puis il se leva et sorti de la pièce, juste avant de refermer la porte on pût, sur son visage discerner un sourire et l'entendre dire :

- Albus ! Je crois que vous devriez voir ça . . .

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_J'en avais assez de voir Peter seulement comme un idiot qui a choisi un camp seulement parce qu'il était nul alors j'ai voulu chercher les émotions derrière la personne. J'espère que vous ne fuirez pas en courant, laissez moi votre avis pour savoir ce que vous en avez penser. _

Marilou

A+


End file.
